


When I Kissed the Teacher

by The_Marvellous_Magical_M



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a spot of WitchDoctor, with a hint of Mildred x HB friendship if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Magical_M/pseuds/The_Marvellous_Magical_M
Summary: Just a small fluffy HecatexJulie Fic that I thought of while listening to ABBA's When I Kissed the Teacher





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well Met all, so my writing's still shocking but I do still hope you enjoy it :)

Julie was practically buzzing with excitement about today as she watched out the bus window. She had been speaking to Misses Cackle and Hardbroom at the Halloween celebration about how she wished there was more she could do to help Mildred in her studies, so Miss Cackle had suggested that perhaps she could come in when she had a day off and shadow her Deputy Head. Julie had readily agreed, knowing full well they may never offer her this sort of opportunity again. It was HB who had needed convincing, but after forty-five long minutes of what felt like an almost torturous discussion, the strict Potions Mistress had agreed and Julie - who wasn’t able to contain her excitement - had hugged the stiff woman’s arm tightly before nipping off to tell Mildred the good news.  
What she hadn’t seen is the very surprised look on Hecate’s face, and the knowing smirk on Miss Cackles.

Thanking the driver as she disembarked from the bus she looked from side to side. She could never remember whether the path up was to the left when you get off or to the right. Luckily her question had been answered in the form of a strict looking, tall, black clad woman who looked almost jarring next to the rather ordinary scenery. Smiling genuinely, Julie bounced over, stopping just a few inches in front.  
     “Alright HB?” She chirped pleasantly, taking silent delight in the slight upward twitch of the woman’s thin lips.  
     “Well met Mistress Hubble.” She nodded, forgoing the full gesture which would have looked out of place at this ordinary bus stop.  
     “I’ve told you a billion times to call me Julie!” She laughed.  
     “And I’ve asked you on several occasions to call me Miss Hardbroom, but here we are.” She dead panned, making the curly haired blonde roll her eyes but she linked her arm with the Deputy’s knobbly one and started walking them towards the little bit where they’d be out of sight to transfer.  
     “So what brings you to the bottom of the mountain? Your broomstick in for a service?” She joked.  
     “Nothing like that. I just enjoying scaring ordinaries as they pass in my free time.” HB shrugged, finally used to the blonde woman’s blatant disregard for boundaries and easy but charming banter.  
     “I didn’t know you had hobbies!”  
     “Naturally…” She gave the shorter woman a pointed look before looking forward again, knowing that her looks had no affect on this impossible woman anymore.  
     “I thought you might appreciate a transfer up the mountain.”  
     “That’s very kind of you HB.”  
     “Not kind at all…practical…we didn’t want you to be late and hold up the entire day.”  
     “Well then you could’ve just transferred me from home and saved me the bus fare…I could’ve woken up an hour later too.”  
     “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” She nods, allowing herself to be lead a small ways off the path to where there sat a large hedge, big enough for the both of them to stand behind so they could make the transfer.  
     “Ready?” She double checked, knowing that being transferred isn't the most pleasant of sensations especially for someone who was not used to it. Julie nodded but held her arm just a little tighter and Hecate would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the unconscious act. It warmed her to know the woman felt safe with her, and for whatever reason she never mentioned that she could actually transfer them both without touching. A small swish of her hand and they were inside the main courtyard of the castle. Julie untangled herself from the slightly older woman and smiled.  
     “Thanks for the lift Mrs.” She chirped and then was walking off towards her daughter who had just emerged from the main doors. HB’s eyebrow raised slightly at the nickname. It had become short for Mrs. I’m-So-Magical…a name the blonde had given her upon their first meeting, and one hecate had secretly come to like.

She watched over the pair for a bit, her lips quirking at the enthusiastic display of affection and the animated way the Hubble woman seemed to talk to each other. She was so caught up in fact that she didn’t even notice Ada stepping up next to her.  
     “They make an adorable pair, don’t they?” She raised a brow as she watched along with her second in command. HB almost hummed her agreement but caught herself. The corners of her mouth dropping once more.  
     “If you enjoy such things…” She responded cooly.  
     “Yes, I do suppose happiness and affection are an acquired taste.” Ada conceded, almost exasperated at the realisation that her Deputy was not going to admit to anything.  
     “Quite.”  
     “Perhaps we should go and check all the girls are eating breakfast?” Ada smiled at her Deputy’s small sigh, clearly not wanting to take her eyes off the pair.  
     “Sensible idea Headmistress.” Hecate nodded and transferred away. Ada rolled her eyes but a smile was firmly in place. Hopefully the younger witch would admit to her feelings before they all died of old age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Met all, basically I don't know how to break up chapters properly so that's why this little snippet is so short....apologies

Julie snapped back to reality when she heard the surprised gasps from the students who were present in the room - including her daughter - stepping back as her eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. She didn’t want to look around the potions lab but could very clearly hear the whisperings and found herself hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole but apparently even a magical school couldn’t be that courteous.

The other woman’s eyes were still closed, her posture was rigid as ever, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips puckered so infinitesimally that Julie was fairly certain it was actually the beginnings of a grimace.

     “I uhh…must be the fumes…” she sputtered rather lamely. “I need some air…excuse me…” then she practically sprinted out of the potions lab.

HB opened her eyes very slowly, quite petrified in place. She’d heard the woman leave but had been unable to do anything to stop her. She was almost shaking at the effort it was taking just to breath again. It was none other than Mildred Hubble putting a hand on her forearm that brought her back to reality.

     “Miss Hardbroom…are you okay? You’re not mad at my mum are you? I’m sure she didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” She said rather timidly, probably fearing negative repercussions for her mother.

     “Finish your potions. Quietly.” She warned the girls who all went back to brewing very quickly, and then looked down at Mildred whose face had become extremely contorted with concern for her mothers well-being. She put a gentle hand over the girls and smiled slightly, leaning down so only she could hear her.

     “I’m okay Mildred. Just don’t blow anything up while I’m gone.” Her words were said in the kindest tone Mildred had ever heard and it froze her in place long enough for the potion’s Mistress to transfer away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit - I promise ;)

Julie had somehow made her way out to the junk shed where she’d been dusted with the remembering powder that first parents evening. She would have laughed at what was now a fond memory if she didn’t feel like a pottle of forgetting powder wouldn’t go a miss right about now.

     “What was I thinking?” She asked herself as she paced back and forth accompanied by rather frantic hand gestures.

     “I mean… _get it together Julie Meredith Hubble!_ ” She reprimanded herself. Stopping her pacing she clenched her fists and sat them tightly in the curve of her eye sockets, throwing her head back in frustration with an undignified strangled sort of sound.

 

     “If I may have a word _Ms Hubble_?” Julie heard from the open doorway and almost jumped right out of her skin at the sight of the much taller witch.

     “Bloody hell HB!” She managed to get out a little breathlessly, her hand on her chest. If she was honest, she hoped whatever was coming would happen quickly. But again, apparently even in a magical school miracles were scarce as the woman stepped towards her almost painfully slow.

     “Call us even as you gave me quite the fright not ten minutes ago.” She raised a brow, now standing very much in Julie’s personal space.

     “Look, I’m sorry about that. I don’t know why I did that just then-”

     “The fumes I think you said…” HB interrupted in a tone of disbelief.

     “uhh…yeah…” she mumbled, not noticing that the witch had gotten so close they were practically touching now.

     “Do you regret it? Because if so I-”

     “No…” Julie interrupted in a whisper, one that HB heard loud and clear.

     “Then if I may be so bold…” HB tucked a stray lock of hair behind the blondes ear and cupped her cheeks with both hands. “I think we’d both better enjoy it if you would allow me to reciprocate this time?” She smiled softly, making the shorter woman blush.

Julie searched brown eyes for any signs of deceit or that she might be dreaming but found nothing of the sort, so she nodded and practically melted into the gangly woman as their lips met for the second time. Knobbly arms snaking themselves around her waist as she was pulled in closer, the kiss becoming deeper.

 

Pulling apart slowly Julie leaned into the crook of the taller woman’s neck as they regained their breath, HB’s cheek coming to rest against her forehead.

     “May I mirror you later?” HB asked after a few moments.

     “Mmhmm.” Julie hummed in the affirmative, and leaned up to kiss Hecate again.

     “Maybe I should visit in person…” HB mumbled cheekily once they’d pulled apart again.

     “Oi! Hold your broomsticks Mrs.” Julie’s eyes danced with something mischief and the taller woman chuckled. HB suddenly remembered she needed to get back to the potions lab as it was very likely some disaster had occurred in her absence, which lead her to say-

     “I would appreciate if you showed your daughter I haven’t turned you into a frog…I think she was rather fearful for you.” She chuckled and Julie nodded, chuckling as well.

     “Sure, if you’ll agree to go on a date with me?” Julie beamed and HB’s eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

     “You want to go…on a date?”

     “That’s usually how it works in the ordinary world…yeah…” the blonde nodded.

     “Saturday?” HB responded rather dumbly.

     “Sounds good. We can mirror later and sort out the details but for now I better go, and you better head back to class before someones cauldron blows up.” she smiled, kissed HB’s cheek and left the shed. HB had to stand for a few moments. A small quirk on her lips giving way to a rather exasperated expression. _Merlin give me strength._ She steeled herself against the chaos that was probably running amok as she transferred into her potions lab. Much to her surprise though, everybody was working away quietly, even Mildred looked to be tidying her work bench while her potion bubbled away - obviously in it’s last stage which was to let it boil for ten minutes.

     “I’m glad to see you all working quietly girls…” she narrowed her eyes a little, trying to look for anything that might contradict the near serenity of what she was seeing in front of her, but nothing jumped out at her so she sat at her desk an eyebrow raised as Mildred approached her desk, holding out a tissue.

     “You’ve got a little something on your cheek.” She smiled, and HB’s eyes widened as she transferred to stand in front of the nearest mirror. A gasp leaving her lips as she noticed a lipstick stain and her own lipstick slightly smudged around the edges. Flicking her wrist it was all cleared but she was blushing at the prospect of her students having seen that. Turning back she glared at Mildred who she could see had a slight smirk on her face as she did everything in her power not to look up at the potions mistress.

Sitting back in her chair she pretended to mark tests but her mind had wandered to what a date with Julie Hubble might entail. A small smirk made a quick appearance but she quickly set her mind to actually marking tests. She needed to get it done as she had a very important mirror call to get to later in the evening.


End file.
